We Did What!
by Kasey22
Summary: Luke and Lorelai get drunk one night and wake up the next morning to discover that they have...ahem...well, you can probably guess. One-shot.


Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  This the product of another night of too much wine and an idea based on all the speculation going on on the boards…what if they had a drunken one-night stand?  This sort of tries to answer the question of  he morning after.  Review if you feel like it.

Title:  We Did What?!

Drifting through the fog of her mind, Lorelai slowly became aware that everything hurt. Muscles, head, legs, arms, everything seemed to hurt _everywhere_.   Without opening her eyes she could sense that it was still dark out.  Shifting deeper into the sheets and blankets she realized that she must be hung over and when she groaned at her own stupidity - after all, at her age, she should know better - she heard from the other side of the bed a responding groan.  And then, all of a sudden, her feet encountered legs.  Legs that were not her own.  Her eyes opened and suddenly it all came back to her.  Luke had come over for movie night…the divorce had gone through…he'd brought a couple of bottles of good wine to celebrate…they had gotten drunk and…oh, Jesus.

Lorelai closed her eyes again and squeezed them tight as she tried to edge away from the still-sleeping Luke.  Unfortunately, he felt the movement and slung a possessive arm across her waist and dragged her back to spoon with his body.  At this complete skin contact, Lorelai realized anew that they were both still very naked. 

He settled his face in the hollow of her neck and let his hand rest solidly on her lower abdomen.  She tried to wriggle away again but this only put her bare bottom into contact with something very awake.  Lorelai froze and her eyes flew open again.  She was wide-awake, now, too.

Luke groaned again as he began to wake up.  Hazily, he recognized the scent of the hair his nose was buried in and he was a little confused about how his pillow had come to smell like Lorelai.  Rubbing his face into the soft sheets, he moved to stretch and realized for the first time that he was not alone.  This recognition brought him a little closer to wakefulness and he opened his eyes.  His entire body ached and he vaguely wondered what had happened last night.  Waking up in bed with a stranger was definitely something that had never happened before.  Whoever the stranger was, though, felt awful good. 

Belatedly, he realized, too, that the person in bed with him was no longer asleep, either.  The breathing wasn't deep and even, but shallow and hurried.  As if burned, he yanked his hand away and clutched the covers to his chest, trying to see into the dark at the person beside him.  Lorelai did the same and they faced each other in the pale dawn of morning.

"Hi," he offered hesitantly, stunned at this predicament.

"Yeah," she replied, equally bewildered.  "Hi."

He was remembering so much now.  They had finished both bottles of that goddamn French wine Liz had brought with her last time she was in town and they'd…Christ.  Frantically, he tried to remember how many times they'd….  He couldn't even put it into words even in his own head.  Also, he couldn't quite remember how many times it had been.  There'd been the first time, by the fireplace, and the second time in the hallway on their way to her room.  Closing his eyes, Luke felt himself respond to the memories.  Once they'd found their way to her bed, he was fairly certain there'd been just one more time, but he just couldn't be sure.

"Um…." he began, feeling a little helpless and not sure how to proceed.

"I know," she said with a short nod.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Well," she began.  "I guess…there's no use crying over spilled milk."

He snorted with laughter before he realized that she hadn't meant to be funny.  "Sorry," he said, "but, dirty."

It broke the ice and she laughed – hard.  Together they guffawed over her unintentional gaff and when they were done laughing, the gritchiness of the morning had passed.  Luke pulled her close and said, "Let's do this again some time."

Lorelai laughed again and let her hands wander downward. "Okay," she agreed.

END


End file.
